Regret
by valerine28
Summary: "Aku menyesal sekali, seharusnya waktu itu aku menurutinya" – Rin Kagamine. (Warning di dalam, oneshoot gaje, CHARA death… tapi kalo mau baca silahkan)


Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir…

Mungkin itu yang bisa menggambarkan keadaanku sekarang.

Menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan nasehat orangtuaku-

Bahkan aku tidak menghiraukan sama sekali….

Ah… mungkin kalian bertanya, bagaimana bisa aku terjebak di penyesalan yang sangat dalam?

Baiklah aku akan menceritakan kisahku agar kalian semua tidak terjatuh di lubang penyesalan yang sama denganku.

 **REGRET**

 **AyA-Chan28**

 **Summary: "Aku menyesal sekali, seharusnya waktu itu aku menurutinya" – Rin Kagamine. (Warning di dalam, oneshoot gaje, CHARA death… tapi kalo mau baca silahkan)**

 **Disclaimer: VOCALOID bukan punya saya**

 **Warning: Gaje, alur kecepatan, dan lain-lain**

Namaku Rin Kagamine, aku hanyalah gadis remaja biasa yang menjalani hidup yang biasa pula. Tetapi aku sedikit spesial, yah mungkin karena pekerjaan kedua orangtuaku yang luar biasa. Ayahku adalah seorang direktur perusahaan Kagamine, sedangkan ibuku mempunyai butik terkenal yang namanya menjadi salah satu butik internasional yang cukup terkenal.

Hmm? Pasti kalian berkata aku adalah gadis paling beruntung…. Tetapi mempunyai harta yang banyak tidak menjamin pemiliknya akan hidup bahagia.

Orangtuaku selalu sibuk, bahkan mereka tidak punya waktu luang untuk berkumpul sebagai keluarga yang utuh… Yah walaupun aku bisa mendapat peringkat 1 seantero sekolah paling mereka mengatakan terlalu sibuk untuk mendengarkan ceritaku. Aku kesepian, aku tidak mempunyai satu teman pun. Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang orangtua.

Tetapi itu semua berubah ketika aku bertemu dengannya.

Pertemuanku dengannya mungkin sedikit agak klise. Saat itu aku sedang membawa tumpukan buku yang akan kubawa ke ruang guru, tetapi gadis itu menabrakku secara tidak sengaja dan menjatuhkan seluruh bukuku dengan tidak sengaja.

"M-Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!" Pekik gadis itu sambil berusaha mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Aku memperhatikan sejenak orang yang kutabrak, yang ternyata seorang gadis bersurai teal yang diikat twintail.

Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, aku mengangguk pelan dan mulai membantu gadis itu menyusun buku.

"Perkenalkan aku Miku Hatsune, kau pasti Rin Kagamine kan?" Ucap gadis yang bernama Miku itu, aku cukup terkejut ketika gadis ini mengenalku padahal kami tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku? Bahkan kelas kita berbeda" Tanyaku langsung keintinya, aku memang orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Tentu saja aku tau kau, kan kamu anak direktur perusahaan dan nama ibumu itu terkenal sedunia kau tau itu" Ucap Miku sambil tertawa kecil.

Semenjak hari itu, Miku selalu datang ke kelasku untuk mengajakku pergi ke kantin ataupun hanya mengajak mengobrol. Walaupun aku agak canggung untuk pertama kalinya, lama-kelamaan aku menjadi nyaman di dekat Miku dan resmi menjadi salah satu sahabatnya.

Tapi tidak kusangka persahabatanku dengan Miku menjadi awal dari malapetaka...

Suatu hari seperti biasa Miku datang ke kelasku dan mengajakku mengobrol seperti biasa, tetapi entah mengapa wajahnya menjadi lebih sumeringah dari biasanya.

"Hey Rin, minggu ini aku dan teman-temanku ingin jalan-jalan... Maukah kau menemaniku?" Tanya Miku dengan wajah memelas, aku berpikir terlebih dahulu tapi aku ragu apakah orangtuaku akan mengijinkannya?

"Maaf Miku, aku harus meminta ijin dengan orangtuaku terlebih dahulu" Ucapku, Miku pun hanya tersenyum dan berpamitan dariku. Memang aku tersenyum di luar, tetapi sebenarnya aku merenungkan ajakan Miku yang sepertinya menarik itu.

"POKOKNYA TIDAK BOLEH, KAU TIDAK BOLEH KELUAR RUMAH! APA KAU TIDAK TAU PERGAULAN BEBAS SEDANG MERAJARELA?!"

Dan pintu kamarku dikunci dari luar oleh orangtuaku... Ya benar aku menanyakan apakah aku diperbolehkan untuk pergi bersama Miku hari minggu. Apapun alasannya aku tidak diperbolehkan kesana, sepertinya besok aku harus memberitahukan Miku tentang hal ini.

"Eh?! Kau tidak diijinkan Rin?!" Pekik Miku dengan kaget, aku mengangguk lemas. Keesokan paginya aku benar-benar memberitahukannya tentang pertentangan orangtuaku dari awal sampai akhir.

"Miku, jangan berisik... Semua orang melirik ke arah kita..." Bisikku ketika merasakan tatapan para siswa di kelasku, kami pun serempak melempar senyum tanda minta maaf kepada para siswa disana.

"Tapi Rin, sayang banget loh kalo sampe ga datang... Kamu ga bakal pernah merasakan rasanya menjadi remaja!" Ucap Miku dengan senyuman penuh semangat, aku tertunduk pelan.

"Tapi orangtuaku melarang... Aku takut dengan mereka berdua" Ucapku, entah mengapa aku malah terprovokasi dengan kata-kata Miku.

"Tapi, aku tau kau akan ikut Rin... Bagaimana kalo kamu kabur dari rumah saja?" Tawar Miku dengan senyum cerianya, aku memikirkan perkataan Miku tadi.

"Baiklah aku akan coba" Ucapku, kami berdua pun tersenyum dan Miku langsung pamit dari kelas.

Memang saat itu... Seharusnya aku tidak mengikutinya...

Hari minggu, lebih tepatnya di pagi hari aku menyiapkan tali tambang yang sangat panjang sehingga cukup panjang untuk digunakan turun dari kamarku di lantai 2 menuju taman belakang rumahku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu, aku yakin ini pasti kedua segera menyembunyikan peralatan kaburku dan membukakan pintu,setelah pintu terbuka aku melihat orangtuaku sudah berpakaian rapi dengan 2 koper yang besar.

"Rin… ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke Sumatera untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan disana untuk seminggu… Tolong jaga rumah selama ayah dan ibu pergi ya" Ucap ibuku, aku mengangguk. Yah sepertinya aku tidak perlu memertaruhkan nyawa untuk datang ke tempat Miku.

Seharusnya aku benar-benar tidak pergi….

Tapi bodohnya aku benar-benar pergi ke tempat maksiat itu, aku melihat Miku bersama teman-temannya.

"Ah! Rin kau sudah datang!" Ucap Miku dengan riang, dia memelukku dengan erat.

Aku, Miku dan teman-temannya bersenang-senang malam itu, waktu itu juga aku merasa bebas dari aturan orangtuaku. Dan pesta itu pun berakhir dengan kami yang membuat lingkaran besar yang terdiri dari 10 orang itu.

"Gimana Rin? Seru ga?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang, aku mengangguk.

"Um… tentu saja Luka" Ucapku sambil tersenyum, saat aku hendak beranjak pergi Miku menahan tanganku.

"Rin…. Pestanya belum selesai" Ucap Miku sambil menyerahkan obat-obatan haram itu ke tanganku, sontak aku terkejut.

"T-Tapi…. Aku tidak diperbolehkan orangtuaku mengkonsumsi ini" Tolakku dengan halus, tapi Miku langsung kesal.

"Coba dong sekali-kali aja! Kamu pingin bebas kan? Atau kau sebenarnya adalah pengecut" Ucap Luka menyeringai, aku pun dengan terpaksa menerima benda haram itu…

Karena itu adalah kesalahan paling fatal yang pernah aku lakukan….

Semakin lama, aku semakin ketagihan dengan obat-obatan itu. Setiap hari aku pasti mengkonsumsi 5 bungkus perharinya, tentu saja karena finansial keluargaku yang laur biasa aku dengan mudah membeli benda haram tersebut.

Tetapi tiba-tiba, orangtuaku mendapatiku yang sedang mengkonsumsi benda haram itu. Aku langsung terusir dari keluargaku sehingga aku sekarang tinggal berdua dengan Miku.

"Aduh… Rin maaf aku tidak bisa memberikannya… kau tau benda itu sangat mahal! Tapi aku tau bagaimana cara mendapatkannya dengan gratis" Ucap Miku, aku hanya mengangguk setuju karena aku sudah terlalu terjerumus dalam pesona benda haram itu. Saat itu aku menjadi ketergantungan dan selalu meminta obat haram milik Miku.

Sungguh…. Jangan sampai kalian terjerumus sepertiku…. Aku mohon….

Miku kemudian mengajakku ke seorang pemuda yang mempunyai pesona sangat kuat, namanya Allen biasa dipanggil Len Kagami. Pemuda itu setuju memberikan benda haram itu kepadaku asalkan aku memberikan diriku padanya, tentu saja saat itu aku menyetujuinya.

Semakin lama, aku diperbolehkan tinggal dengan Len. Aku pikir hidupku sudah bahagia… tetapi aku salah besar….

Suatu hari, aku menemukan Miku gantung diri di rumahnya. Tentu saja aku menangis karena dia adalah sahabat pertamaku. Setelah jasadnya dibawa ke rumah sakit, kami semua mengetahui kematiannya disebabkan oleh dosis obat-obatan yang terlalu tinggi. Sekarang pun aku sudah bukan perawan lagi, waktu itu aku menangis sekencangnya dan meminta pertanggungjawaban Len.

Tetapi lekaki brengsek itu malah kabur ke luar negeri….

Setelah Miku, banyak sekali kematian teman-temanku… aku sendiri juga sudah menggugurkan kendunganku dengan terpaksa….

Sekarang yang bisa aku lakukan adalah berdiri di tepi atap gedung pencakar langit dengan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti. Aku bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan kota di malam hari yang indah, tetapi aku ingin sekali membagikan kisahku agar tidak ada lagi yang terjerumus seperti aku….

Dengan ini aku menutup kisahku dengan memeluk sebuah buku yang berisi kisahku, semoga saja ada seseorang yang menemukannya hehe…

Maafkan aku ayah…. Ibu…. Putrimu tidak kuat dengan cobaan yang diberikan….

Putrimu akhirnya mengerti mengapa kalian selalu melarangku….

Sekarang aku bahkan berharap bisa mengulang waktu agar bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal….

Ayah…. Ibu….. Semuanya…. Selamat tinggal….

Dan dengan senyuman di wajah, aku menjatuhkan diri dari gedung itu. Sambil berharap tidak ada lagi remaja yang terjerumus benda haram itu sepertiku.

Karena Narkoba membunuh kalian dengan perlahan…

( **THE END)**

 **AyA: Ya memang akhirannya jadi gaje… padahal ini rencananya jadi cerpen tentang narkoba -_-**

 **Ya tapi apa boleh buat lah…. Kalo mau ngeflame juga gapapa, tapi memang sih kita sebagai remaja harus menjauhi narkoba….**

 **RnR ya hehe**

 **Perlu kritik dan saran yang membangun…**


End file.
